Bajo el mismo cielo
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Quería acompañar a mi niño en su viaje al paraíso, pero yo no pertenecía a ese lugar. Todo lo que hice durante la mayor parte de mi existencia fue asesinar gente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. —Uno nunca sabe Zabuza tal vez tu acompañes a Haku al paraíso… nadie lo sabe —. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que yo fuera al mismo lugar al que Haku se dirigía?, nadie lo sabe.


Bajo el mismo cielo.

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

 _Miles de copos de nieve cayeron lentamente ese día, cubriendo el cielo de un color blanco muy frío. Mi cuerpo cayó inerte en el pedimento del puente que Tazuna había construido, en donde se había llevado a cabo una batalla más entre muchas otras que ya había tenido. Mis heridas sangraron mucho, pero eso no me importó en absoluto. Sólo me importaban las lágrimas cristalinas que mis ojos derramaban en ese momento, mientras que mi sangre congelada teñía los montículos de nieve que se agrupaban de un lado al otro._

 _Haku fue el primero en morir durante esa pelea, no porque él se haya dejado matar, sino que fue todo un sacrificio para salvarme de la muerte lo cual parecía ser en vano. Mi muerte estaba muy cerca, esperando a llevarse mi cuerpo y mi vida aunque después de presenciar la muerte de Haku, podía asegurar que mi corazón ya estaba completamente muerto._

 _Me encontré tirado en el suelo, intentando mantenerme difícilmente despierto. Kakashi estaba en frente de mí, mirándome hacia abajo con una mirada que denotaba seriedad, pero también una tristeza muy intensa. Con mis últimas fuerzas sólo pude comenzar a susurrar en voz baja._

—Suena a que esto es el final — _susurré ignorando el dolor de las espadas clavadas en mi espalda, después de todo me lo merecía el sentir ese dolor insoportable._

—Si — _me afirmó kakashi sin un dejo alguno de despreocupación en su voz, aunque su ceño y sus cejas arqueadas lo decía todo._

—Kakashi… quisiera pedirte un favor — _supliqué dejando mi orgullo de lado por primera vez en mi vida, después de todo, estaba seguro de que ya no tenía nada más que perder._

— ¿Qué deseas? — _me preguntó kakashi sin un rastro de molestia alguna en su voz, estaba dispuesto a cumplir mi último deseo, a pesar de que yo era su derrotado oponente._

—Llévame a él. Antes de irme necesito verlo una vez más — _respondí en un susurro de voz, mezclando mis palabras con el sentimiento de paz y tristeza que inundaba mi corazón._

—Claro — _esa fue la única respuesta del ninja copiador._

 _Después de todo lo que había pasado Kakashi sólo me miró con mucha pena, dispuesto a llevarme al lado de Haku para poder sentirlo por última vez. El ninja copiador quitó las espadas que estaban encajadas en mi cuerpo y luego me cargó hasta que me dejó allí, en el frió pedimento en donde yacía el cuerpo de mi niño. Sentí como todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigían hacia mí, eran miradas llenas de lastima y de un sentimiento que no podía describir. ¿Acaso era admiración? No conocía bien ese sentimiento, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que reflejaban todos esos ojos penetrantes. Una vez que me encontré al lado de Haku, pude sentir la verdadera paz antes de la guerra de la muerte, sólo pude mirarlo y hablarle con la esperanza de que aun pudiera oírme._

—Siempre estuviste a mi lado, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer… es estar junto a ti en el final — _más lágrimas calientes rebalsaron por mis ojos, y con mucha dificultad pude alzar mi mano para tocar el rostro de mi niño… quería despedirme de el por una última vez_ —. Sé que no puede ser, pero… quisiera poder ir a donde tú vas. Como quisiera acompañarte… Haku.

 _Mi mano cayó al suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando comenzaron a caer copos de nieve blanca del cielo, mientras que nuestros cuerpos yacían bajo esa imagen que parecía ser un suspiro celestial. La nieve seguía cayendo sobre el pálido rostro de Haku, tal vez por esa razón sentí odio al ver a todos esos copos de cristal caer desde la nada. Detestaba ver esa última imagen, porque mis ojos se cerraban involuntariamente y todo lo que quedaba era la blancura de la luz reflejada en el rostro sin vida de Haku… lo último que vi fue la sombra de una luz extinta._

* * *

 _No estuve seguro de lo que pas_ _ó después, pero por un momento creí haber despertado de un sueño que pareció ser un viaje largo y eterno. Desperté muy cansado pero mi cuerpo se sentía muy bien, es más, en vez de sentir dolor sentía un suave y relajador cosquilleo en mis extremidades. Cuando mi vista se aclaró, pude verme a mí mismo recostado en el suelo, con mi cabeza apoyada en una larga y fría cerca de piedra. En realidad parecían ser dos cercas de piedra que eran separadas por un amplio pedimento adorando por una nieve muy densa, o resumiéndolo en pocas palabras, ese lugar parecía ser un puente muy viejo y algo estrecho._

 _Me pareció muy extraño ver que todas las heridas de mi piel habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, como si mi cuerpo jamás hubiera recibido los golpes de las señales certeras de batalla. En el momento en el que vi mi cuerpo recuperado pensé que la batalla contra kakashi y sus alumnos Genin había sido todo un mal sueño creado por mi imaginación, por un momento creí que sólo me había golpeado fuerte la cabeza y me había desmayado justo en una parte de ese puente en el que anteriormente me había despertado._

 _Me incorporé del suelo lenta y suavemente, para luego mirar a mí alrededor. Desde ese puente la vista seguramente era totalmente bella, así que caminé hacia los barrotes de piedra para acercarme y poder admirar muchas cosas más. No encontraría una sola palabra para describir el hermoso páramo que se veía reflejado desde la altura del puente nevado: Esa vista era simplemente maravillosa._

 _La nieve tan pura aportaba una calma y un silencio indescriptible a ese paisaje y, por lo tanto, también una atmósfera de quietud y belleza muy gélida. Era sorprendente ver a los árboles de pino totalmente vestidos en una frágil escarcha. También piedras, animales, y muchas otras maravillas que estaban cubiertas por el manto blanco del hielo y por los cielos plomizos tan característicos de una estación fría. Lo más especial de toda esa escena era que el puente, en el que yo estaba parado, había sido rodeando por una distancia casi infinita de lago congelado. Ese lago me daba la impresión de haber permanecido congelado durante décadas y décadas, sin mostrar cambio alguno a través de los años, y gracias a eso, todo cobraba un brillo y una luminosidad especial que lograría llenar el corazón de cualquier persona._

 _Después de despegar mi vista de ese paraje comencé a caminar lentamente, y crucé ese puente sin problemas. Lo único que se veía a través de mi caminata eran los árboles, los cuales observaba mientras cruzaba a paso lento. No lo entendía entonces y tal vez me cuenta entenderlo ahora, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que ese lugar en el que estaba me resultaba muy familiar._

 _Estuve durante un largo rato vagando y dando vueltas en círculos, pero conscientemente siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar. Antes de volver a completar ese círculo en el que caminaba escuché un sonido molesto entre los arbustos, fuera lo que fuera que estaba entre esas hojas debía hacer que saliera por mí mismo. Observé el arbusto durante un tiempo hasta que algo salió a la superficie. Era un animal blanco y peludo; pequeño y con orejas muy largas el que salio de entre esas hojas. Tarde unos segundos en ver que el animal que había salido de entre esos arbustos era un conejo, y durante esa fracción de segundo mi corazón se detuvo. Aun en ese estado de shock pude recordarlo todo, ese lugar en el que me encontraba era muy especial para mí, porque fue allí en donde vi a Haku por primera vez._

 _En una de mis misiones de muerte al País De Las Olas, cerca de lo que anteriormente había sido la aldea del Clan Yuki, me lo encontré a él. Un niño pequeño de aproximadamente seis años, muy descuidado y mal nutrido; con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y el cabello despeinado que le llegaba hasta por abajo de los hombros. Ese pequeño estaba sentado en la orilla de un puente nevado que unía el País De Las Olas con el Bosque Invernal, con las piernas entre sus brazos como si por alguna razón quisiera llorar. Observé a esa criatura de pies a cabeza. La nieve caía sin cesar, golpeando el pedimento de ese puente, eran copos de nieve casi tan puros como los ojos marrones y cristalinos que poseía ese pequeño. La mirada herida de ese niño no se podía comparar con ninguna otra que haya visto jamás, aunque por el chakra que su cuerpo emanaba podía estar seguro de que ese chico podía ser un aspirante a una carrera shinobi._

 _En la mayoría de los casos los ninjas poseen una mirada endurecida, gélida e impregnada de ambiciones, pero en el caso de ese pequeño guerrero era diferente. Por más que observara esos ojos marrones no pude ser capaz de hallar ni una pisca de odio, es más, todo lo que veía en esas pequeñas iris era la pureza y el doloroso sentimiento de un niño abandonado. El nombre de ese chico combinaba muy bien con su personalidad interior… Haku Yuki de la aldea escondida entre la neblina. El nombre Haku para la pureza de su corazón en general, y Yuki por su Clan perteneciente y la nieve blanca que rodeaba a menudo esa aldea._

 _Por un momento deje de lado los recuerdos para que mi vista se centrara en ese conejo que estaba en frente mío, que del susto volvió a esconderse entre los arbustos. Luego, mientras caminaba por el Bosque Nevado, volví a entrar en mis pensamientos. Lo único que recordaba en ese momento era la sangre,_ _después de eso todos mis recuerdos pasaron nublados y muy rápido por mi cabeza, como si todo se tratase de una especie de_ _Déjà Vu_ _nebuloso_ _. En ese_ _Déjà Vu_ _pude ver como Kakashi Hatake me tenía atrapado en su trampa, queriendo lazarme el Chidori como su ataque final. Gracias a la niebla y los relámpagos de la batalla, tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta de que algo, o más bien alguien se había interpuesto entre mi cuerpo y el ataque… luego supe que había sido él quien me había salvado. Cuando la vista de mis ojos se aclaró vi el cuerpo de Haku, frió e inerte frente al mío, totalmente cubierto por una roja capa de sangre carmesí._

 _Salí bruscamente de mis pensamientos, mientras que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar por la rabia de ese recuerdo. En ese momento, bajo el frió de la nieve y los arboles huecos por la escarcha, supe que nada de lo que pasó_ _había sido un sueño. Haku había muerto frente a mis ojos entre relámpagos y sangre, eso fue lo único que pude recordar._

 _Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse aunque me parecía muy extraño que, por más que respiraba, el aire no saliera congelado de mi nariz. La única imagen que mi mente reproducía una y otra vez era la de Haku. Mi corazón se llenó de calidez al recordar su sonrisa, sus ojos y su pureza, pero esa calidez fue convirtiéndose en un ligero resquemor que crecía poco a poco en mi pecho de só_ _lo pensar que ya jamás podría volver a ver esas características tan típicas de mi niño._

—Haku, mi pequeño guerrero… perdóname — _me susurré a mí mismo, con la mirada perdida y sin dejar de caminar en dirección hacia la nada._

 _Seguí caminando vagamente por el bosque, esperando que el camino pudiese llevarme lejos del dolor que sentía. Ese paisaje nevado hacía que me deprimiera cada vez más, porque muchos recuerdos asociados con los copos de nieve invadían mi mente en ese momento: El puente, la escarcha y los ojos puros de mi niño. Como la vez en que Haku me había dicho que siempre nevaba en la aldea en donde vivía cuando era niño, y esa nevada repentina sólo me hacía revivir su muerte… en donde el cielo lloro millones de lágrimas de niebla y hielo._

* * *

 _Corrí por cada rincón de ese Bosque Nevado, intentando encontrar alguna señal de vida humana allí. Lo único vivo en mi camino eran los animales, en su mayoría conejos que eran las únicas criaturas que parecían dar por lo menos una señal de vida. Me sorprendía cada vez más ser el único shinobi por esos lugares, era muy extraño ver los bosques abandonados ya que la mayoría de los ninjas de la neblina siempre iban a entrenar allí._

 _Comencé a trepar a través de los árboles pero esta vez ya no estaba rondando en círculos, sino que iba muy derecho por el camino de piedras que se presentaban a medida que avanzaba._

 _Después de conocer a Haku nunca más había vuelto a pisar las ruinas de la aldea del Clan Yuki, las cuales se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de ese camino de piedras, así que aunque detestara la sola idea de pisar esas tierras heladas, decidí ir por ese camino preparado para ir en busca de algún shinobi que pudiera decirme como volver al País De Las Olas. Pero jamás hubiese estado preparado para lo que pasó después._

 _Justo al final del camino había una radiante luz esperándome._ _Me detuve por un momento a ver es luz, pero de todos modos la seguí hasta el final y repentinamente me llevó a la entrada de la aldea del Clan Yuki. Me detuve por un momento a ver el hermoso páramo de esas antiguas ruinas. La nieve cayó sobre mi rostro, mientras que el cielo se vio iluminado por un manto de fulgor radiante; los arbustos cubiertos de hielo y las huellas en la nieve… era algo muy hermoso._

 _A lo lejos de una pequeña montaña, vi una cabaña que parecía ser parte de una granja abandonada. En si esa granja era humilde y la cabaña era de madera muy bien reforzada, pero en el interior de sus ventanas se veía el cálido fulgor de una chimenea ardiendo. Solo cuando vi el fuego me di cuenta de que alguien debía estar viviendo por estos lugares, aunque si esa persona vivía allí de seguro era porque le gustaba la soledad, ya que la aldea Yuki estaba totalmente abandonada._

 _Me dirigí a paso lento hacia esa cabaña, ya no me quedaban muchas fuerzas de todo lo que había recorrido para llegar hasta allí. Por un momento me sumergí en mis pensamientos, preguntándome si yo también había muerto en la batalla contra kakashi. Mi conciencia no dejaba de hacerme preguntas:_ "— ¿Y si acaso estoy muerto y ahora estoy vagando en el infierno?" —. _Después de hacerme esa pregunta mentalmente volví a mirar a mí alrededor, pero según mi punto de vista todo el paisaje se hizo más hermoso y cálido que antes. En ese momento no supe con seguridad si ese era o el infierno, pero sí lo era, cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar admirando esa imagen creería que no era tan malo como en realidad se pintaba._

 _Llegué a la puerta de esa cabaña, pero no me atreví a hacer ruido alguno. El fuego de la chimenea ya se sentía arder desde afuera, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo se sentía mucho más frió que antes. En el momento en el que iba a tocar la puerta otra pregunta azotó mi mente:_ "— ¿Y si en verdad estoy muerto y logré llegar al paraíso? _"_ —. _Cerré mis ojos lentamente ante esa pregunta, era imposible que yo pudiera estar en el paraíso después de todas las masacres que había cometido en el pasado._

 _Hay leyendas las cuales dicen que, cuando las personas mueren, pueden ver diferentes visiones del paraíso. Es algo así como si una ilusión del mundo perfecto creada según los deseos de cada ser vivo. Lugares que en vida son creados por la imaginación misma, pero que a través de la muerte se vuelven la realidad de cada persona._

 _La bella imagen de la aldea del Clan Yuki no era una réplica del paraíso, eso lo sabía muy bien, porque si ese fuese mi paraíso perfecto… Haku estaría conmigo._

 _—Haku —susurré mientras que la tristeza volvió a invadirme al pensar en ese nombre._

 _Levanté la mirada y me decidí a tocar la puerta de esa cabaña. La puerta de madera era fría y muy precisa, pero para nada gruesa así que cuando apenas la toqué terminó por abrirse sola y sin que nadie la abriera desde el interior. Me sorprendí mucho al verla abierta y sabía perfectamente que en ese momento no era buena idea entrar sin permiso, por más que lo haya hecho antes en muchas otras ocasiones y en diferentes cabañas. Por más que me resistí tuve que entrar sigilosamente, ya que en el interior de esa pequeña casa se encontraban las luces apagadas._

 _No pude ver nada más que la chimenea flameante, y una enorme silueta reflejando su sombra en las paredes. Esa sombra parecía ser el cuerpo de una persona, o más bien de un shinobi de la niebla, aunque con tanta oscuridad no lograba distinguir su rostro. Intente mirar a ese ninja esperando que mi presencia no lo haya sorprendido, pero este se me adelanto preparándose para darme lo que hoy en día es la sorpresa de mi vida._

—Hola Zabuza, te estaba esperando — _mientras intentaba ver a través de la oscuridad escuché que una voz me saludaba... una voz me era muy familiar.  
_  
 _Esa sombra que había visto hace minutos atrás salió a la luz, dejando ver a un shinobi que parecía no ser más que un adolescente. El rostro de ese niño era pálido y un tanto femenino, también tenía un largo cabello castaño, pero sin duda lo más llamativo de ese chico eran sus ojos… esos ojos eran tan puros como la luz reflejada en la escarcha._

 _No hice más que quedarme en silencio, yo conocía a ese niño a la perfección. Mis ojos se abrieron como en estado de shock, no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían así que decidí acercarme lentamente a ese pequeño shinobi._

 _El niño me miraba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que yo sólo sentía temor de acercarme, pero al final terminé cara a cara con él._ _En ese solo instante sentí como mi corazón se detuvo al ver más de cerca el rostro de ese adolescente. No podría creer lo que veía, esa imagen solo podía ser una broma de mi subconsciente mental o tal vez só_ _lo era una triste, dolorosa y cruel broma del destino._

—Ha-Haku… ¿e-eres tú? — _le pregunté a ese niño con un hilo de voz. El nudo en mi garganta no me permitía hablar demás._

—Claro que soy yo, ¿es que ya no me reconoces? — _me respondió él con otra pregunta riéndose divertido por mi nerviosismo, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que en el fondo se encontraba tan triste como yo._

—Haku, si en verdad eres tu entonces dime, ¿en dónde estamos? — _volví a preguntar con mi voz un poco más calmada._

 _Haku bajó levemente la mirada y clavó sus ojos en mí por varios minutos. Su ceño anteriormente feliz había cambiado a uno totalmente fruncido. Lo último que yo recordaba era que Haku estaba muerto, por lo cual me parecía imposible que estuviese en una cabaña cuando en realidad debería estar descansando en paz._

—Estamos muertos, Zabuza — _me respondió Haku con un tono de voz que reflejaba una total normalidad, como si la muerte fuese algo común para él_ —: y porque estamos muertos se supone que estamos en el paraíso — _agregó él sonriéndome y tomándome de la mano._

— ¿En el paraíso? ¡Eso es imposible! — _exclamé abriendo mis ojos con sorpresa._

 _No podía creer en las palabras de Haku, yo no podía estar en el paraíso cuando mi lugar en realidad era el infierno. Todo lo que hice durante la mayor parte de mi vida fue asesinar gente, y por una buena acción que hiciera en vida no podía haberme ganarme un lugar en paraíso._

 _Haku desvaneció su sonrisa, para luego mirarme directamente a los ojos con mucha tristeza, seguramente él recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Mi niño se había sacrificado sólo para salvarme, mientras que yo lo mínimo que pude hacer era acompañarlo en su viaje eterno_ _después_ _de haberlo tratado como basura toda su vida… como un arma que fue quebrada antes de comenzar una batalla._

 _"—_ Uno nunca sabe Zabuza, tal vez tu acompañes a Haku al paraíso… nadie lo sabe _"_.

 _Esas parlabas se grabaron en mi mente. Esa frase de kakashi fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente, entonces tal vez si podría ser posible el que un asesino arrepentido como yo pudiese llegar a tener una nueva oportunidad._

—Déjame explicártelo en simples palabras Zabuza: los buenos merecen una segunda oportunidad de vez en cuando — _susurró Haku mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, tomando mi mano entre las suyas_ —, así que aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad al máximo — _volvió a susurrar el bajando levemente la mirada._

 _Observé por un momento lo cabizbajo que se veía el rostro de Haku, no se necesitaba ser un genio como para saber que algo no estaba bien._ _Los ojos de mi niño no brillaban alegremente como siempre, sus pequeñas iris sólo reflejaban una inmensa tristeza._

 _Solté su mano por un momento y él levantó la mirada con el típico ceño fruncido de los ninjas, era muy obvio que estaba intentando ocultar sus sentimientos, aunque sólo fuera un intento en vano. Si había una sola cosa que Haku jamás había podido aprender aun teniéndome a mí como su maestro y en todos sus años como shinobi, era a no dejar escapar sus emociones ante un enemigo u otros Shinobis._

—Haku no es necesario que te ocultes tus sentimientos esta vez, déjalos salir y habla conmigo sobre lo que te molesta — _aclaré con un tono de voz que denotaba mi preocupación, aunque sonaba como si le estuviera dando la orden de hablar._

 _Haku me miró por un instante y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante mis palabras. Por un lado esa muestra de sorpresa me hizo sentir muy mal, porque hasta ese momento yo estaba consciente de que esa sería la primera vez en toda mi vida que demostraba verdadera preocupación por los sentimientos y el bienestar de Haku. Fuese como fuese no podía culpar a mi niño en absoluto por eso, después de todo era culpa mía por haberlo tratado como un arma y no como la persona digna de respeto que es en realidad._

—Solo estoy un poco triste eso es todo. Es que esta cabaña me trae recuerdos muy dolorosos — _me respondió Haku con un hilo de voz_ _a causa del enorme nudo que se formó en su garganta y las pequeñas lagrimas que lo atacaban_ —. Esta es la granja en la que yo vivía cuando era niño, junto a mis padres. — _Haku siguió hablando a pesar de los espasmos que sacudían violentamente su cuerpo por culpa del llanto_ —. Aquí viví feliz con mi familia, pero también fue en esta misma granja en donde asesine a mi padre en una lluvia de púas de hielo. Todo eso paso después de que él mató a mi mamá — _finalizó Haku sin dejar de temblar, mientras que unos violentos sollozos invadían todo su cuerpo._

 _Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué hacer en ese momento. Hace mucho tiempo Haku me había contado la historia de su corta vida antes de ser ninja, sólo que yo jamás me había tomado la miserable molestia de escucharlo completamente._

 _Haku desenredó sus brazos, dejando ver un objeto cuadrado entre sus manos. Era un pequeño marco que en su interior tenía una foto un tanto borrosa, en esa foto se veía la imagen de una pareja recién casada. La mujer estaba embarazada y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro… esa era la madre de Haku. Y el hombre besaba felizmente a su mujer, mientras que le acariciaba el vientre con mucha ternura. Esos eran los difuntos padres de mi niño._

—Después de esa tragedia… fue cuando nos encontramos por primera vez — _agregó Haku hablando suavemente y dejando de lado sus sollozos violentos, aunque aún estaba llorando a lagrimas vivas_ —. Y ahora siento que te fallé Zabuza. En vida yo sólo era un arma a la que podías usar a tu antojo, pero no pude derrotar a Naruto y por culpa mía y de mi debilidad terminaste muerto… en verdad lo siento.

 _Luego de esas palabras no tuve más opción que dejar mi orgullo de lado. Me acerqué hacia el tembloroso cuerpo de Haku rodeándolo con mis fuertes brazos, pasara lo que pasara no lo dejaría solo en ese duro momento… no me permitiría dejarlo de nuevo._

 _Él continuó llorando con una mezcla de dolor y odio hacia sí mismo. Escondió su cara en mi cuello intentando dejar de llorar para no mostrarme su debilidad, aunque ese intento fue en vano. Finalmente alcé su rostro con mis manos y planté un suave beso en su frente, mientras que él serraba sus ojos aguados para que no escaparan más lágrimas._

—Haku mírame, respira hondo y mírame — _le ordené mientras que lo tomaba del mentón forzosamente, ya que él se negaba a verme a los ojos_ —. Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte Haku, nada absolutamente nada de lo que paso es culpa tuya. Tienes un corazón puro y eres demasiado blando, es por esa razón que jamás aprendiste a dejar de lado tus sentimientos, pero si ya no tuvieras esas cualidades definitivamente no serias tú. Eso no te hace débil, sino que te hace un ninja más noble — _afirmé apretando levemente el abrazo en el que tenía a Haku atrapado_ —. Soy yo quien debe disculparse contigo, en verdad siento haberte tratado como basura todos estos años Haku. Tú jamás fuiste considerado un arma para mí, siempre fuiste mi compañero de misiones, mi ángel guardián que siempre me cuidaba en secreto, como mi hermanito… tu eres mi paraíso perfecto — _finalicé besando discretamente la cabeza de Haku._

 _No quería soltar Haku por nada del mundo, no quería dejarlo ir nunca más. Muchos sentimientos se agrupaban en mi conciencia, uno de ellos era el temor de que si terminaba por soltar a Haku este se iría y jamás volvería, pero al mismo tiempo era tranquilizador pensar que aun podía ver sus ojos puros y su dulce sonrisa._

 _Haku se soltó de mi abrazo para poder mirarme los ojos, se secó las lágrimas con sus manos lentamente y luego me sonrió. Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la cabaña, definitivamente no teníamos nada más que hacer en ese lugar el cual no traía buenos recuerdos._

* * *

 _Apenas salimos de ese lugar, Haku comenzó a correr descontrolado y a carcajeándose sobre la nieve de capa gruesa. Yo sólo me quedé en silencio viéndolo jugar en la nieve al igual que lo hacía cuando era más pequeño. Ver a los copos blancos cayendo sobre su cara era como una escena navideña, la cual no quería que terminara jamás._

 _Tal vez Haku y yo ya no estemos vivos, pero si algún día reencarnara en otra vida, no dudaría volver a compartirla con él nuevamente. Me atrevería a decir que Haku cambió demasiado después de la batalla contra Naruto Uzumaki. Yo ya no soy el mismo, pero eso no es gracias a kakashi ni a sus alumnos, sino gracias a Haku._

 _¿Qué necesité para cambiar mi existencia por completo? Yo sé cuál será mi respuesta a esa pregunta. Mientras que algunos necesitan felicidad para cambiar sus vidas, o necesitan dinero y tal vez salud. Yo sólo necesité el aprecio de un niño… y el frió de un día nevado._

 _Es más, en ese momento mientras que el fulgor del sol se reflejaba en mi cara, sentí que mi la felicidad estaría por adueñarse de mi corazón… y también de mi vida en el paraíso._

Fin.

 _N/A:_ Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre quise hacer un Fanfic de Zabuza y Haku, pero nunca había tenido una idea fija ni de cómo hacerlo ni de cómo desarollar la trama. Se aprecian los reviews, aunque yo preferiría más las críticas constructivas de su parte.


End file.
